But Americans Ain't Bad Either
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Aro, Bella and the rest of the vampire world must fight for their existance against an ancient evil from Romania. In the meantime, new loves blossum and old ones must fight for the other to survive. Edward has a hard time moving on while conflict emerges in the alliance. Will there be a measure of peace? Sequel to ToryTigress92's Italians Do It Better. Done with permission.
1. Edward: A New Member Within The Alliance

But Americans Ain't Bad Either…

**Hi guys!**

**I am doing the sequel to ToryTigress92's **_**Italians Do It Better **_**(With her permission, of course).**

**I am not ToryTigress92 but I will try my best to keep the spirit of her story.**

**I put this up a long time ago, but it did not get the reception I wanted it to, considering that it is the sequel to Tory's story. Remember, just because ToryTigress92 isn't writing this, does not mean this story is not worth reading. Remember, read ToryTigress92's **_**Italians Do It Better**_** before reading this. **

**In tribute to **_**Italians Do It Better**_**, I published it today, on the date the story was published in 2009. I am eagerly waiting for **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-part 2**_**, which will be in theaters next week. **

**To the fans of ToryTigress92, I know you are disappointed that Tory is not writing the sequel, but give this a chance. You can read my stories to see my writing abilities. **

**Alicia, Charlie, Lucy, and Elenya are not owned by me. They are owned by ToryTigress92. Neither does **_**The Twilight Saga**_**, they are all owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Something wicked this way comes indeed…_

Aro soon put his hands together and said ", Well, Eleazar, I will allow Bella to lead you to your meals."

Bella gave them her smile, which was more beautiful then I once knew.

"Of course, you must be parched," Bella told them. She led the Denalis out of the Great Hall, with Alicia and Charlie following them.

My family and I followed them out the Great Hall, but my family decided to convene in the family room to relax and have down time.

The family room, according to Bella, was not added until after her and Aro's marriage. It was not part of the Volturi estate when she came here.

Emmett turned on the TV. He went to the sports channel to watch a game of soccer while I wandered in the room.

I looked at the book shelf, which had books and knick-knacks and on one shelf were objects that were made by clay. I saw a handcrafted knick-knack that looked like it was made by a child, but it was very well made and it was the shape of a cat. I looked in the bottom and saw the words, in Bella's handwriting _Alicia's first figurine. Made in 14 October 2009_.

"Looking at the twin's works of art?" I heard Demetri ask behind me. I sensed when he came but I was too busy with my surroundings.

"Yes. They look good," I said, looking at the drawings on the wall.

"Yes. Bella would have Alicia and Charlie to arts and crafts a few hours before bedtime, every Friday, for something to do. Aro believes that TV is bad for young children, despite the twin's mental maturity that was far beyond their physical maturity," Demetri replied.

I looked at a water color painting. It's image was a thunderstorm over Volterra.

"Who did that?" I asked Demetri, pointing to the watercolor painting.

"Alicia. She drew it at a time she felt turmoil," Demetri replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We , the guard of the Volturi, are not supposed to tell events that happened in the family," Demetri replied.

It made me wonder what could have happened that caused turmoil between Aro, Bella, and the twins, but maybe they want something kept secret, as it will ruin their privacy.

I heard two buzzing heartbeats coming in the room and I heard Alicia groan ", Mum is doing it again."

"Doing what?" I asked to see Alicia and Charlie sitting in a couch.

"Mum is showing off pictures of Charlie and I, when we were young, to the Denalis, and to make it worse, dad is in the room too now," Alicia groaned.

I tried to hide a smirk and chuckle.

"What?" Alicia demanded.

I must have been too obvious.

"It is what all parents do. I vaguely remember my mother showing off my baby pictures," I replied.

"But it is very humiliating," Alicia replied. I could not blame her.

There was soon a ruckus going on outside the room.

"What the heck is going on?" Alicia asked surprised.

I heard two hisses and a growl from a mile away.

"Who are you and why are you doing here?" I heard Bella demand.

We went to where the commotion was to see Bella, crouched and ready to spring, Aro behind her, bearing the same expression of hostility on his face. I am glad that I am not on the enemy side, as Aro and Bella might make a good killing pair, as they are spouses.

There was a female vampire, who looked like she was turned in her twenties. She had raven black hair and was olive complected.

"I mean no harm. I came to help," she said, in a heavy Romanian accent.

"How do we know that?" Aro asked her, with Bella hissing at her, ready to spring.

"I heard that you are taking on the Romanians, so I came to join," the female vampire replied.

"How do we know, that we can trust you?" Bella asked her, her teeth barred, ready to attack.

"Have your husband read my mind," the woman replied.

"Bella, lower your shield," Aro told her.

Bella nodded but still felt like she wanted to attack.

_Vladimir and Stefan are stupid. They think I am working for them, though I plan to help the Volturi rid of them and their newly formed coven_, the vampire as Aro held her hand to read her mind.

After a good five minutes, Aro let go of her hand and said "We will be glad to let you join our arsenal, Elenya Basarab."

"Thank you," Elenya replied.

* * *

I stood in the family room, by myself, reading _The Hunger Games_, until I sensed Bella coming in the room.

"Wanted to take a break?" I asked her, as she sat down in a leather chair.

"Being a leader of the Volturi. It can be difficult sometimes, but I manage," she replied.

"I never saw you as a warrior and leader type," I replied.

"Yes, because you thought of me as weak and helpless," she replied, her voice strained.

"Let me guess: You and Aro recently had a argument," I pointed out, do to her disposition.

"At least it was not as bad as our first real argument," she replied, but I could tell it was a matter that she didn't want to discuss.

"Relationships fueled by lust, often have many difficulties," I replied, knowing that the first thing Aro and Bella did together on the day they met was sexual intercourse. That sickened me. I bet Aro wanted me to know what they did, as it would be a good fight.

"Yes, but you were not with me for ten years," she replied. "You never seen how my relationship with Aro evolved."

"Bella, about me thinking that I thought you were weak and helpless, you were human," I pointed out.

"Edward, you wanted to stoke your ego. You treated me like some damsel in distress. When I became pregnant, you wanted to kill my babies, cause your head was stuck in your arse," Bella replied, with ice in her tone, her red eyes cold.

"Bella, you could have died. They would have crushed you from the inside out. Legend says…" I replied.

She interrupted me and replied ", Edward, don't stoop so low by calling my children almost murderers. I love them. I carried them. Raised them. A mother to my children. I made a mistake by leaving them for four months a month after I gave birth to them."

She soon winced, like she felt she made a slip that she did not mean.

"I should not have said that," Bella muttered, looking scared like I found out a dirty secret that she kept. She kept one for five months after my attempted suicide eleven years ago.

"Why did you leave Volterra for four months?" I asked

"Edward, that is none of your business. Go and find your family," she spat, apparently agitated.

"Fine," I scoffed. I left the family room.

The Volturi are very stubborn when it comes to private manners and Bella picked up on that, because she is now one of them.

I sometimes wished she chose Jacob instead of me. He was a good choice for her to begin with. I should have just committed suicide in Volterra eleven years ago, as Bella deserved far better than to be the wife of a member of the Volturi. Why didn't Alice see it coming?

* * *

"Check mate," Alice told Jasper, as they played chess.

Alice is a difficult person to play chess with, as she sees people's decisions. I am considered a hard person to play chess with too, as I read minds.

"Argued with Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes. I think she took out her frustration out on me after she argued with her husband," I replied. The word husband did not fit Aro.

"According to Bella, her and Aro's first argument was rather heated," Alice told me.

"I asked Bella and she told me it was none of my business," I replied, knowing how it didn't make sense.

"She told me the day after we came here. I asked her about her bite mark on her neck and she changed the subject," Alice replied.

"Can we force it out of her?" I asked.

"We can't risk trouble with Aro and the rest of the Volturi," Jasper replied.

"Where is our new Romanian friend?" Emmett asked.

"Caius and Aro are testing her, to see if they still trust her," Rosalie replied.

"Even after Aro read her mind?" I asked.

"Bella told me that he sometimes gets paranoid when it comes to strangers," Alice replied.

Aro was sure paranoid.

But what I hated about him the most, was that he decided to tear my unbeating heart out that day in March by claiming Bella before I could. What was worse, Aro knew what Bella wanted and decided to give it to her, while I wanted to wait until I was married to Bella in order to sleep with her.

When I was human, a individual's pureness before marriage was important. My cousin, Katherine, who is long deceased, caused outrage in the family by becoming pregnant when she was unmarried. In those days, if a woman got pregnant out of wedlock, they either were sent to another town to get married off or they had to marry the father right away. Katherine married her lover a few days after the word of her pregnancy became a scandal. Nowadays, people do not care. I've heard of unmarried couples who still live together who have children.

From what I heard, Bella and Aro did not get married until June of ten years ago, months after their children were born.

Life hasn't been fair to me, rest assured that.

* * *

**To those who haven't read **_**Italians Do It Better **_**by ToryTigress92, I suggest you read it first before you read this. It will be easier to understand things more. **

**Of course, in my opinion, Aro hates television, but the reason for a television in the family sitting room is for Alicia and Charlie, who rarely watch television in my opinion, as Aro and Bella have more important manners on their hands.**


	2. Bella: Past and Present

But American's Ain't Bad Either…

**I do not own Alicia, Charlie, Lucy and Elenya, they are owned by ToryTigress92. The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**This chapter was the hardest to write, as I struggled with which POV I should do. I debated between Edward and Bella, so I picked Bella's POV.**

* * *

They always say that people who are alike never get along.

The only thing that Aro and I have in common is that we are both stubborn when it comes to our point of view. Rosalie told me that I gained a backbone after I left Edward. I certainly did.

No more dependent Bella.

I was still my old self, but I was also a warrior. Edward should have seen me remold myself into a fighter, then a damsel.

I still don't know why Aro trusts this Elenya. She could be a spy for the Romanians and fool us elaborately. During Aro's and my somewhat heated argument, Aro told me ", Even with my special ability, you sometimes doubt what I say."

Knowing that he stumped me, I just decided to end the argument by saying ", Fine. I will believe you."

He is insufferable at times, but I still love him. As I always say to myself, Aro had done something Jacob couldn't do: He outshone a solar eclipse.

They say that relationships starting out with lust turn sour, but I guess the pregnancy bonded Aro and I together. However, Aro made me something that I wasn't before.

Independent and fierce.

Looking at my past, I felt I was born in the wrong century and that I found someone to love, the _**wrong **_someone. I thought Edward was my true love, but I lied to myself as I was wrong also.

I remember telling Edward before the fight with Victoria that I loved Jacob but that I loved Edward more. Two weeks ago, I told him something similar, that I still loved him, but I love Aro more.

Eleven years ago, during the events of the Seattle killings, after sleeping with Aro for the first time, the choice which changed my life, the love triangle, which originally consisted of Edward and Jacob fighting for my affections, unknowingly became a love _**quadrangle**_. I didn't know that while two boys, one a werewolf and one a vampire, were fighting over my affections, another vampire, halfway around the world, craved my presence. I gave Aro something that Sulpicia couldn't.

Selfless love and understanding.

Anger came to me as I thought of Sulpicia. What kind of sick person wanted to poison a heavily pregnant girl who was carrying twins? I was told by Athenodora a week after my twins birth, that it was jealousy that drove Sulpicia to get me out of the picture. She was jealous because I was the recipient of her husband's affections and that I could give him something that she could not get give him: A child. She saw me as a threat and wanted to get me out of the picture so she could have Aro all to herself and not have a "Mere Human" or more likely, "A Human Whore" to take her place. I remembered one night in particular, when I was still pregnant with Alicia and Charlie, before Aro and I knew that me drinking blood would help me and my babies…

_I groaned as a rib broke. I tried to manage to roll on my side. I was big, but at least I rolled on my side a little bit. I never expected what it would feel like to be pregnant. It felt as if my uterus was blown like a balloon, but a rock hard one at that. _

_ I was alone in the bed, the silk covers over my weak body as I lay. Aro was the sitting room, looking for a book, so I can read. It was a bit boring here. I stayed here 24/7, and I longed to stretch my feet for a prolonged period of time. Either Gianna or Heidi would help me up to lead to the bathroom to get my bath ready or change my clothes. Last night, while Gianna was getting the water running for my bath, I got up, lowered my white terry bathrobe and saw my body. It was almost to the point of emaciation. My cheekbones were almost prominent, and I if it weren't for my large stomach, I would have seen my ribs. My eyes looked hallow and my neck looked tight. It really hurt to see. _

_ I pulled the golden silk covers over my shoulders and began to doze off. A few minutes later, I heard Sulpicia say in the sitting room, "Aro."_

_ I woke up and tried to hear what was going on. From the conversation, I could tell she was trying to seduce him. _

_ "Aro, dear, I can give you something that that little whore can't at the moment: Pleasure," she said seductively. _

_ "Your charms and seduction cease to appeal to me, Sulpicia. I will never make love to a person like you," Aro replied, like he was taxed and agitated. _

_ "Aro, what should I do to give you this?" she asked. I could imagine her showing her cleavage in order to woo him. She will never get him. The trouble with being pregnant, is that I can't satiate my addition. I want him inside of me badly. Our hot session in the limo ride to Volterra was nothing compared to Aro's and my first and second time of passion. I might achieve that after I have our twins. If I live. _

_ "You disgust me," I heard Aro mutter to her. "Leave my sight, and take off that dress. I despise the sight of it."_

_ I heard the door open and Sulpicia turned on the light, not caring I was in here. I caught the sight of her and she wore a red velvet dress that was appealing, like a dress to wear on a dinner date, and I noticed that the first few buttons were undone. She failed a seducing him. If I wore that, Aro would react differently._

_ "Pleased, are you, Whore?" she asked me before leaving into the dressing room. How I wanted to give her a taste of her medicine. She treated me like I was trash. _

"Bella?" I heard Aro ask my name from behind me, interrupting my memories. I turned to look at my husband. He looked like he was worried about me.

"I'm sorry, Aro. For my behavior a hour ago," I apologized, coming towards him.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Bella. You are a mother. Mothers always look out for the children they nurture," he replied. "I too have my doubts about this Elenya. She could be lying in her thoughts to fool me, a theory I deem absurd, as I can see every memory and thought a person ever has."

"Alice told me that once. How it might be possible to lie in your thoughts. She told me that eleven years ago, while Alice and I were racing here to Volterra in a yellow Porsche," I replied, remembering the time when I was scared for Edward's life, when he was about to expose himself in order to be killed by the guard of the Volturi. That trip changed my life.

And for the better too.

"Shall we give some of our guests a overview on who might be the worst threat of the Romanians, dear?" Aro asked me, holding out his hand.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, Aro," I told him, taking his hand.

* * *

"Vladimir is a known manipulator. He can trick you by thinking he is on your side before trying to kill you without warning. He will tear your limbs, one by one before burning you," Aro said, showing a picture of Vladimir for all to see.

"This is Jasmine, Vladimir's new mate," I said, holding a picture of a breath takingly beautiful woman with blond hair.

"She looks like Charlize Theron," Emmett joked.

"Enough with the comments and let me talk," I said before continuing, "Many men have fell victim to her looks, which she uses to lure. If she tries to seduce you and trick you, evade her or kill her, she just wants to put you in a trap to kill you."

"Now, this may surprise you," Aro said, holding a picture of a angelic looking black haired girl who could have been turned at nine years old. "This is Leena, the youngest turned of the Romanians. Originally from Estonia, she encountered a vampire at the age of nine, who had a abnormal thirst for children. She survived the encounter and for twenty two years, she would target innocent human families for her prey until she became recruited by the Romanians."

"Stefan may not seem to be a big threat, but he can be deceiving. After losing to us, he would trick others to think that he was on their side, and after the deception, he would kill his enemies," I said.

Aro and I continued to go over who might be a big threat or a external threat. After a hour, we were done.

"Tomorrow, after the morning feed, there will be a meeting between the coven leaders," I said, taking the pictures and putting them in a folder. "Alicia, Charlie, bed time."

My children left the chairs without protest, along with the other assembled vampires.

"I might have to talk to Alicia tomorrow, about two weeks ago," Aro told me.

"Did you hear something?" I asked him, since Aro and I went to our rooms to make love halfway through the St. Marcus Day Ball.

"Felix told me that he thought that he saw Demetri and Alicia together on the balcony of the ballroom, snogging," Aro told me as we left the room.

"You know her, she will deny it," I said. Alicia had always denied that she had feelings for Demetri whenever asked, but Aro and I knew, because of the way she looks at him and how Demetri looks at her. And I see Edward is trying to get them together. He must have been serious when he said that he would help me with Alicia.

"She has a spirit, just like you," Aro told me. "Impulsive too, I must say."

"Are you referring to the motorcycle?" I asked.

"Yes. I disapproved about the fact that Felix gave it to her for Christmas last year. As intelligent as she is, she is impulsive for riding one. She gave her parents a scare by crashing into a brick wall," Aro told me.

"Just like me. I rode on a motorcycle once with a friend. I ended up falling off and hitting my head against a rock. That was the first and last time that I rode on a motorcycle," I said, remembering the time during Edward's absence, where I thought adrenaline would help me see him. That was before I met Aro.

"Just like her mother," Aro told me lovingly as we went to our rooms.

After putting the folder on the small table, I sat on the damask, my feet tucked under me and Aro joined me a few seconds later.

"Ten years go by fast," I said. "I remembered when Alicia and Charlie looked like eight year olds."

"Of course. Humans tend to relish the growth of their offspring, as human children do not grow up as fast like hybrids," Aro replied.

"Few more hours left, and nothing to do," I said as Aro kissed and stroked my hair.

"Well, dear, I change that," he purred against my hair and I found myself lying on the loveseat on my back with him on top of me. He pinned me to the loveseat as he kissed me full on the lips, and I opened my mouth to let him.

I let his tongue explore my mouth as we kissed deeply, and I felt him tear my double button jacket to shreds.

"Whoa there, tiger," I told him, with a amused smirk as our lips separated. "We shouldn't do this on the loveseat or else we will be walked in on."

"I couldn't agree with you more, my dear," he told me before we flitted to the bed and resumed our passion.

As he kissed down my neck while he undid my black dress trousers, I remembered the night when I tried to call Jake but he didn't answer. At first, I decided to go see Jake until I changed my mind. I planned to buy tickets to Italy instead, so I can satiate the addiction I felt, which I tried so hard to bury before the sight of Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix bought back those memories. Alice saw this and misinterpreted my reason to go to Italy (She thought that I was planning to hand myself over and be changed by Aro to make myself a Volturi guard, not to go to Volterra to sleep with Aro) and Edward dismantled the engine to my truck so I couldn't go to the airport and buy tickets. I was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because I could continue to fight to bury those memories at the time, and disappointed because I needed ice to my fire, predator to my prey.

But I have no regretted the time I spent and spend with Aro. Without him, I wouldn't be myself or the person I am now.

"Isabella," Aro told me soothingly as I got back to reality. I was distracted in my thoughts that I didn't notice that our clothes were nothing but shredded linin on the carpet by our bed. "I love you, _il mia amore_," he told me softly.

"I love you, too," I breathed before we engaged into our passion.

* * *

**R & R**

**Sorry for my delay, as I was busy with classwork. **

**My explanation for the Romanian Coven expanding, is that as they kill vampires, they will recruit those who are willing to join them in their mission to eradicate the Volturi.**

**I also want to mention that I had just seen **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-part 2**_** and all I can say is 'Wow'. I don't know if I can sleep tonight due to the deaths in Alice's vision (I do not want to say who for those who haven't seen it yet), and even though it was just a vision, some of the "deaths" had me on the verge of tears.**


	3. Edward: Thoughts Of A Troubling Nature

But Americans' Ain't Bad Either…

**I do not own Alicia, Charlie, Lucy and Elenya, they are owned by ToryTigress92. The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Back to Edward's POV**

* * *

"I wonder what movies they have in here," Emmett pondered as he looked though the cubby that was under the flat screen in the family room.

"You'll find mostly documentaries, classics, and historical mini-series in there," Jane said, coming in the room. "If you want a modern movie, they are in either Alicia's or Charlie's rooms. Since they are to bed, you have to watch what is in there."

"Alicia and Charlie rarely watch television, Aro hates it, and Bella reads more then she used to, so why do they have a television?" Rosalie asked, a question I heard her ask mentally before.

"Felix's idea," Jane muttered, as she shrugged. "Bella uses it sometimes to watch the news, to write notes on any suspicious activity."

"I don't mind a classic. They don't make films like those anymore," Emmett replied, as if the background conversation never happened. .

"Says the vampire that watched _The Human Centipede _before we came here," Rosalie murmured.

"Hey, I regretted seeing that, okay," Emmett replied.

After a minute, Emmett said ", Look, I found something."

He picked up a DVD, the cover saying _Hatfields & McCoys_. I remembered seeing that one in 2012 on the History Channel, when it debuted on Memorial Day weekend that year. It had to be Bella's, as she liked to watch movies starring Kevin Costner when I knew her, especially _Dances with Wolves_.

"You want to see two families blow their brains out?" Alice asked skeptically.

"It is a more accurate version of what happened. It is not fictionalized like _Roseanna McCoy_," I replied.

"That movie made me want to vomit, as it was fictionalized," Rosalie said. "In real life, Johnse Hatfield and Roseanna McCoy did not have that 'happily ever after' that the film _Roseanna McCoy _portrays."

"Remember the film _Hatfields and McCoys: Bad Blood_? I wanted to facepalm seeing that film. It didn't have the depth like the History Channel mini-series did. People only liked that film because it was made in the U.S. Filming location does not affect the accuracy of a movie," Jasper replied.

"Let's watch the movie okay," Emmett said. He put the DVD in the flat screen.

"Well, I'll be out hunting," Jane said before leaving the room. I started in surprise at Jane's reaction. She must not like that film, for a sadist.

When the main menu popped up, Rosalie said ", I am going to hunt too."

Rosalie left the room and Alice followed saying, "Rose, wait for me."

This was more of a guy's show, I can understand that, but I knew some girls who liked the mini-series as well.

The movie started out just like I remembered it, men shooting each other during the Civil War.

"Interesting. These men were comrades in the Civil War and they become enemies afterwards," Emmett said as the scene progressed.

"Murder can ruin a friendship easily," Jasper replied.

Watching the first episode, we made some commentary about few of the inaccuracies in the mini-series. "Cotton Top was not childlike in real life like they portrayed him in this. He was just not smart," Jasper pointed out.

Of course, even the romance between Johnse Hatfield and Roseanna McCoy was fictionalized in this mini-series as well. According to Carlisle, who stayed in West Virginia for four years during the feud, Johnse was a womanizer who only used Roseanna, who was naïve to know it. But seeing some of the romantic scenes portrayed by the actors who played them bought back memories, which feel like burning knife being stabbed in my dead heart, now due to the circumstances.

Even after telling Bella that I let her go, I almost avoided being in the same room with her, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, so I can resist the temptation to tear Aro's head clean off from his shoulders. I should have just flown to Forks and see for myself if Bella was alive or not, not rely on a telephone call that gave me misleading answers. That was a huge mistake that I made eleven years ago.

Aro knows that life isn't fair and he knows how to apply that life isn't fair. He knew what my reaction would be if I learned that Bella slept with him the day she came to save me from suicide. Aro was probably expecting me to come back, wanting a fight with him. As Bella was mum what went on between her and Aro and lied about it, that never happened. Out of embarrassment or guilt, Bella never told me the truth about what went on between her and Aro. She said that they just talked. I believed her, but I highly doubted that Aro would keep Bella with him for nearly three hours just to talk to her.

Part of the reason why I doubted her story was her appearance after she met us in the lobby. Bella's lips were cherry colored, as if pressure was put to them, she was sweating, her breath ragged, and her hair was mussed as if someone ran their hands through it. At the time, I thought that she was just thirsty for a bottle of cold water. She acted like she came out of a marathon.

She was exhausted and tired. She even avoided looking at me for a few minutes.

I never found out the truth what happened until five months later, when Bella told me she was pregnant. At the time, I knew they weren't my children, as I never slept with her. She didn't sleep with Jacob either.

Bella did not sleep with Aro once. She slept with him twice. The second time resulted in her pregnancy.

I felt like my world came crashing down that day, when I learned that Bella was pregnant and that Aro was the one who impregnated her. I felt anger, hurt, and confusion. I contemplated breaking it off with Bella, considering that another man ruined her for me, but I decided that it would devastate her. I remembered the look on her face after she told me: She looked like she felt bad for cheating on me, but she did not regret carrying those twins in her.

I felt bad for Alice as well, who spent so much time planning our wedding, which proved to be a waste of money that August day. For weeks, Alice would talk about how she wasted all that money for a wedding that never happened. Rosalie tuned her out. The wedding dress Alice bought for Bella is currently in my room back in Canada, still looking good as new. Bella would never wear it. She wore a fancier, old fashioned dress when she married Aro. I was told that Aro and Bella had a hand fasting ceremony ten years ago, where the couple's hands are tied together while they do their vows.

Yeah, like I need to know. Seeing the pictures of the wedding ceremony and reception that Jane showed me made me burn with jealousy. Pictures of Bella and Aro, standing side by side, looking like royalty as they posed for their wedding picture, their children beside them, looking content and joyful. Jane only showed me the pictures because she knew it would fuel my jealousy.

Seeing me angry and jealous satisfied her to no end.

"Edward, are you alright? You are being quiet," Jasper asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes," I lied. "I'm alright."

I wasn't feeling alright. I still felt pain, jealousy, and disgust at what transpired around me. Perhaps if I didn't leave Bella a day after her birthday, we would still be together.

Wanting some time alone, I stood up and told Jasper and Emmett ", I am going to take a walk".

I didn't wait for them to respond as I left the family den.

* * *

The halls of the Volturi estate were quiet as I traveled the corridors. The children were sleeping, I knew that, but in the case of the Volturi Four – who I considered the Volturi Three before Bella joined them – they were either in the library, studying the arts or in their rooms, the two of the male Volturi leaders making love to one of their wives.

Bella, however is now one of the wives by definition, having usurped Sulpicia's former place as one, though Bella is also a Volturi leader.

Before I met Bella, my life was a moonless night. There was no reason for me to live on the way I am. Bella gave me that reason just by her presence and Aro decided to take that away from me. He did something Jacob Black could never do: Win Bella away from me.

The reason was because Aro had charisma and a seductive charm. Jacob lacked that. When Jacob forced a kiss on Bella, she was repelled and didn't want anything to do with him until he apologized.

But when Aro stole a kiss from her, she gave in like he became her own personal brand of heroine.

I remembered the day after the night where I made the mistake of leaving Bella in her room so I can go hunting to sate my thirst. I felt a presence by the trees bordering her house that night, but I presumed that it was a only nomad passing through.

The day following that night, I remember vividly…

_"So what do we do first?" Bella asked either Alice or I as she buckled in the seat next to me in Alice's 911 Turbo Porsche. _

_ "We are going to get you fitted for a wedding dress and then the three of us go out to eat," Alice told her, in her usual perky manner. _

_ "But why do we have to go to Seattle for this? I'm sure there are other locations," Bella stressed, looking worried about something._

_ "Don't be a party pooper. Seattle has the best bridal shop. What are you afraid is in Seattle?" Alice asked, looking at her._

_ Bella paused, trying to find her words until she replied ", Well, Edward told me that the Volturi guard are still here doing their clean-up and probably Caius or Aro is with them at this moment." _

_ I gave her a serious look and told her ", Bella, we gave the Volturi their word when they came to annihilate the army after we beat them to it. You are safe as long as you are with me."_

_ "I trust you," Bella replied, looking a bit relieved yet I detected a certain emotion in her eyes: Guilt. Was she still guilty of kissing Jacob Black? If she was, I was going to have to tell her that everyone makes a mistake. _

_ Making sure that Alice had her attention on the windshield, my lips touched Bella's softly. She reciprocated but her muscles stiffened as if she did not want to be kissed. After our lips withdrew from each other, I asked her ", Tired?"_

_ "You can say that," Bella replied, smiling slightly. She was tired this morning as well, like she did something that was physically exerting the night before, like exercising on a treadmill non-stop. Either that or she was having no sleep due to nightmares. _

_ I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and I kissed her head, her hair bearing a heavy scent of __**Suave 2 in1**__, before kissing her cheek…_

That memory from that entire day came back to me, like a bee ready to sting a human. Bella did behave oddly that day. She smelled like she had applied many body washes on herself she smelled clean.

Too clean. Like she scrubbed down evidence that showed that she cheated on me the night before.

Bella, who was looking forward to that day, wanted to get the day over with so she can go home. She kept saying ", I have to get home before Charlie does, so he can avoid getting fast food after work."

I could understand that. Charlie Swan was not able to cook a decent meal for himself.

The day before she told me her…revelation, I took her out to eat at the International House Of Pancakes, and she ate a crape that two people can eat, along with sausage. She never usually had a taste for meat, but that night, she gouged on the sausage links like they were the last ones in the world. I knew that slight overeating was also a sign of pregnancy, but I assumed it was the stress of the upcoming wedding.

The wedding that never took place.

Off topic, the upcoming battle is putting everyone on high nerves, though the Volturi Guard are looking forward to it.

Whenever I think of the upcoming battle, I see the same, disturbing image over and over again.

Pyres laying a few feet from each other, my family burning in one pyre while the Denalis lay in another, torn to pieces as they burn. Then in one pile, I would see something that would give me nightmares had I been human.

Bella's head, detached from her body, her red eyes glazed as she stared up at me, looking betrayed as pieces of her lay beneath her. Aro, the same, though his eyes would have a more maniacal look as both of their detached hands were on each other, as if they held hands while being dismembered, their wedding bands glistening on their fingers. As Aro and Bella lay together about to be burned, their children laid beside their pyre, drained of blood, eyes open and glazed.

I soon shook my head from that nightmare inducing image so I could clear of it.

One thing is certain, I would have to set my differences aside with Aro, so my family and the other covens here can help the Volturi fight the Romanians.

And I will make sure that Aro, Bella, Alicia, and Charlie survive this coming bloodshed. Not for Aro's sake, but for Bella's and her children's.

I'd do anything to make them happy, even if that would mean sacrificing myself so they would live.

I know it would break my family's hearts but we are going to war anyway.

My life is not even worth living, since my reason for living is happily married with another man.

Call me a pessimist and suicidal but that is how my mind works.

Since the year I was turned.

* * *

**Hope that image of Aro and Bella doesn't give you nightmares. I'm surprised I slept the night I wrote that out. I think I was listening to **_**Cold **_**sung by Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz and that's what made me write that out. **

**Sorry about the _Hatfields & McCoys _references. I written this chapter when I got the DVD of the mini-series. Watching movies and reading books somehow affects how I write my chapters *rolls eyes***

**R & R**


	4. Edward: Waiting For News

But Americans Ain't Bad Either…

**This is Edward's POV again.**

**To a reviewer asking if Edward and Bella will be back together again, I will say that it is not possible. In her A/N that was in the last chapter of her story **_**Siren Of The Twilight**_**, ToryTigress92 asked anyone who was willing to take the job of writing the sequel that while they can take their own creative direction in the sequel, Aro and Bella must remain together. That also means not killing them. **

**Again, I do not own anything created by Stephanie Meyer and ToryTigress92. Let's just say I am directing this then writing this out :)**

* * *

"Tomorrow we all leave for the states and I am bored," Alice complained as we watched Rosalie and Jasper play a game of chess in Carlisle and Esme's multi-room guest room they were given when we came here.

After our morning feed on animal blood, Aro called for all the coven leaders for a meeting. They are to discuss what to do during battle with the Romanians and their allies. I can say it might take hours, as each leader in every coven here has a different way of handling things.

I can even imagine them arguing back and forth of what methods are safe and what methods are suicidal. Hopefully, Bella might come up with alternatives to plans if they are suicidal.

"I hope you are not thinking what I presume you are thinking about," Rosalie groaned as she moved her king on the chess board.

"I always wanted to go to the mall in Florence. I can't believe Bella goes there with Heidi on some Christmas's," Alice said.

"And who do you plan to drag with you?" I asked Alice, knowing full well that she loves shopping partners.

"I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind if I tag Bella and Alicia along," Alice stated.

"I don't think so, after eleven years, that Bella has changed her mind towards excessive clothes shopping. I'm sure she feels her wardrobe is complete. And I think Alicia inherited her views on shopping from her mother," I mumbled.

I was just trying to play dumb, as I knew full well, that Alicia does not browse for clothes almost 24/7 like Alice does. Alicia does go clothes shopping sometimes, but she mainly frequents bookstores. I knew this, because on the day we came, Alice kept asking the twins what they enjoyed doing.

Charlie is quiet, unlike his sister. He sits in a corner and reads when guests come obviously. He is very intelligent, considering he learned five different languages among other things. I noticed that while he is close to both parents, he is a little closer to his father then his mother. When either I or Alice asks Bella why that is so, Bella changes the subject.

Alicia, is just as intelligent as her brother, though I think she inherits her impulsiveness from her mother, judging by those motorcycle incidents. I heard that Alicia received her motorcycle a few months ago, as a Christmas gift and that Aro was not happy about it. Whenever I pass by Alicia's rooms, I hear opera music blasting from her room.

She definitely got that from her father. Her love of opera.

The twins have a television in each of their rooms, but according to Bella, they rarely watch television, and if the T.V is on, their attention is to the book they are both reading. Doesn't surprise me if they think that television is harmful to the mind of a intellect, a thought they might have took from their father.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone enter the room.

Due to the lack of thoughts and a buzzing heartbeat, I knew it was Alicia.

She came in the room, looking taxed about something, before she forced a smile on her face.

"For your sanities sake, do not enter the throne hall," Alicia told us.

"Are they arguing?" Alice asked her.

"Yes, and they have been for two hours now. Carlisle, along with my mum, dad and Uncle Marcus, are trying to be calm," Alicia replied, looking annoyed, yet worried.

"So, I get that Caius is yelling the most," Rosalie guessed.

"He thought my dad's plans are absurd and just a few minutes ago, he left the meeting, muttering how he thinks immortals are becoming more idiotic," Alicia replied.

"So, let me guess. You stood by the throne hall door and heard the meeting take place?" I asked.

"Yes. Charlie too. And I hope dad does not ground us for it. As he knows everything," Alicia replied, before continuing. "Caius thinks my dad is absurd because my dad planned on evening our forces to match the Romanians."

"How exactly?" Jasper asked.

"According to this Elenya, the Romanians recruited the Children of the Moon in their rebellion," Alicia replied.

"Caius is going to have a hayday," Alice replied, with a worried look on her face.

"Have you heard of shapeshifters that can turn into a wolf at will?" Alicia asked us.

I tensed, knowing full well what Alicia was referring to. It has been a long time since my family encountered the La Push wolf pack.

"Yes. My family crossed with a group of them at times," I replied.

"Well, since the Romanians recruited the true werewolves, my father plans on evening our forces with the shapeshifters from the Olympic Peninsula over in the U.S," Alicia replied.

"It that what got Caius upset?" Rosalie asked her.

I started. Aro knows of the La Push wolves? How? Hase something happened that brought Aro's attention to them?

Or by chance, did Bella tell Aro about them?

From what knew, I heard from someone that Jacob Black married Leah Clearwater and had a couple of kids with her. Not just that, but Jacob also took Sam Uley's place as Alpha of the wolf pack, since Sam stepped down to Beta as he was now helping raise his child with his wife Emily. With Jacob as Alpha of the La Push wolves, it might make it more difficult for them to help us.

I wonder if Jacob knows that Bella is with Aro instead of me.

"Yes. Uncle Caius is in a boiling rage right now," Alicia told us, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Does he equate shapeshifters to werewolves?" Emmett asked her.

"Of course. He never even likes common dogs. Charlie and I wanted a puppy one time when we were little, but we never asked dad, as we knew that Uncle Caius would over hear. Charlie and I kept that wish a secret until we forgot about it," Alicia replied.

"Did you get a puppy?" Alice asked her.

"No. It wouldn't be even possible either," Alicia told us.

We heard the door knock.

"Enter," I encouraged.

The door opened and Irina entered the room, with a look like she heard something that troubled her.

"Is something a matter, Irina?" Alice asked her.

"Well, I thought I heard Alicia tell you that her father thinks of recruiting the wolves from the Olympic Peninsula to join our side," Irina replied, looking troubled before glancing at Alicia and asking ", Hopefully Eleazar talked him out of it. Did he?"

Alicia gave her a serious look and told her ", When dad makes his mind, his mind is made up and nobody can talk him out of it."

"How could he? If he knew that one of those wolves killed Laurent, he would think otherwise," Irina stated.

I thought Irina would get over it after eleven years.

Alicia looked at us, having some confusion on her face.

"Laurent was in a relationship with Irina. He also tried to kill your mother, which was during a time before your mother met your father. Luckily, the wolves came on time and intervened. Irina's been holding a grudge ever since," I explained, hoping that I didn't leave some stuff out.

Irina's eyes grew wide at my statement as Alicia digested the information I gave her.

Alicia turned to Irina, disbelief and shock on her features.

"So, your boyfriend's life was more important than my mother's?" Alicia asked her.

Irina's eyes flared wide at the accusation.

"Please, it was not like that. It would have been horrible if your mother died, Alicia. The wolves could have handled it differently, but they didn't," Irina replied.

"But if he was alive, he would have found a way to kill my mum," Alicia defensively stated. "So you held this grudge for eleven years? How childish."

I moved closer towards them, ready to distract them from a fight if one was ever to occur.

Irina was about to reply when we heard a slight knock on the door.

"You can come in, Charlie," Alice answered.

Charlie entered the room, looking slightly frustrated about something.

"The meeting between the coven leaders is over for now," Charlie told us before turning to Alicia and informing her ", Ali, dad wants to talk to you."

"Now I'm in for it," Alicia muttered before leaving the room, her ugg boots making a quiet sound on the floor as she walked away.

"Have you heard?" Irina asked Charlie.

"Heard what?" Charlie asked her.

"Your father plans on recruiting the shapeshifters from La Push to join us when we battle the Romanians," Irina told him taxed.

"You don't need to tell me. Alicia and I overheard the meeting in the throne hall," Charlie told her, leaving the room, as Irina looked at him, wide eyed.

"Does he care?" Irina asked.

"Irina, get over it. It has been eleven years," Rosalie coldly told her. "And Charlie was never there when that happened. He wasn't even conceived yet."

Irina looked uncomfortable before saying ", I'm going to check on my sisters."

She quietly left the room before shutting the door.

"I hope her problems do not affect the alliance," Rosalie commented.

* * *

I walked down the corridors to the sitting room, to talk to Carlisle and Esme before the second part of the meeting started. I pondered telling them of my plan to sacrifice myself during the battle so Bella could have her happiness, but I didn't want to risk it.

As I came to the oak door of the sitting room, I became aware that Carlisle and Esme wasn't just in there. Seems like other couples are in there too. If Bella was with Aro in that room also, I would do my best to ignore them, despite how hard it was.

After I slightly knocked on the door, my heart fell when I heard Bella's voice reply.

"Enter," she answered.

After I opened the door and entered, I stopped in my tracks.

Aro and Bella were both on the red damask loveseat, Bella cuddling with Aro as she read a book, while he stroked her brown hair. Carlisle and Esme were in the other side of the room both reading, Kate Denali was talking to Garrett in the corner of the room while Lucy Denali was playing chess with Charlie, he moving the chess pieces on his side with his mind.

Carlisle and Esme turned their attention to me as they saw me enter.

"You need something, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Trying to ignore Aro and Bella in the room, though unsuccessfully, I walked toward Carlisle and Esme.

"How was that meeting?" I asked Carlisle, pretending not to know anything, though Alicia spilled it to us about the possibility of the La Push wolf pack joining us in the alliance.

"Work in progress. After the second part of that meeting, Aro will make a fee announcements," Carlisle told me.

"Let's hope it is not rough," I replied, trying to ignore the sounds of Aro and Bella snogging from the other side of the room.

"They need to get a room," I heard Charlie whisper to Lucy.

I could agree no less. Aro and Bella are one of those couples who are not afraid to show their love for each other in public.

No matter how hard I tried on avoiding the Volturi leaders, Bella included, I always managed to be in the same room with one of the sometimes, luckily Caius and Marcus, though being in the same room with Caius made me wary because of his thought processes. Last week, I went to the sitting room to finish _Macbeth_, when I accidently walked in on Aro and Bella snogging.

They never even noticed I entered. I watched them with jealousy, disgust, and hurt for a minute before I left the room, as I knew it was better for Aro's life and my mental health.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Esme asked me, interrupting me from my trouble thoughts, during which I heard Aro and Bella leave the room, probably to take their passion to the next level in private.

"Nothing," I lied, and I forced a smile.

"That is not fair!" I heard Lucy cry, as Charlie won the chess match.

I am considered a hard person to play chess with, though for Charlie, chess must be Wizards' Chess for him, while his opponents would use their chess pieces manually.

Wanting to occupy myself, I decided to leave the sitting room for a little bit to retrieve a book from my guest chambers.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back," I told Carlisle and Esme before I left the room.

Reading is my only escape my turmoil in this place.

* * *

**R &R.**

**While there will be conflict between the Romanians and the Volturi, there would also be some conflict within the Volturi's alliance: Both inner and external. It will not be smooth sailing all the time. There will be arguments. **

**Even Edward trying to move on in his life would not be smooth sailing. **

**As for Jacob marrying Leah Clearwater, I expected that to happen while reading **_**Italians Do It Better**_**, considering that Jacob had time to move on after eleven years, but in his heart, part of him will still love Bella. Besides, the mention of Jacob marrying Leah is my first attempt at writing a Jacob/Leah pairing. I never written a Blackwater story, but I hope to one day. **


	5. Edward: A Bleak Future

But Americans Ain't Bad Either…

**Just a important note to my readers. Since I work at T.J Maxx, go to classes on Mondays and Wednesday, as well as working on other stories, my updates might not be as frequent all the time. If I do not update after a week, either I have to concentrate on grades or am dealing with writer's block. **

**Enjoy!**

**Back to where we left off. **

**Also, Alice will show Aro her vision of how the battle with the Romanians **_**might**_** turn out (She is not yet aware of Edward's decision to sacrifice himself, so the outcome will be different when the real week long battle will take place).**

* * *

Walking to my room, my mind was troubled with what will happen in the weeks to come. Sure, we are prepared, but even while the Romanians wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi, both sides would have a large body count of fatalities.

Once we start fighting, we will not stop until one side has won while the other side would be limited to a handful or less.

I am wary about seeing Caius in action, as I know he has a penchant for bloodshed. With Bella on the other hand, it is a different manner.

Even though she is my friend and part of me still loves her, I am nervous of seeing her in action. She probably underwent fight training during her first years here. Her determination and the way she carried herself when the Denali's arrived here yesterday proved that she was now a warrior, compared to the docile, fragile, clumsy teenage girl I once knew.

Eleven years does change a person.

I cannot say how many times I still wish to see her as a human again. To see the blush on her cheeks, her chocolate brown eyes that marveled me every time I looked into them. Now, Bella is a frozen. The blush gone and the chocolate brown color of her eyes replaced with the color of a ruby.

If I never showed up in her life, thus leading her into the world of the supernatural, Bella would still be human, married to a normal human, and having kids. Probably be a teacher like she told me once.

Now, thanks to Aro, she is frozen and is the second-overall leader of the Volturi. Something that was the last thing to happen in my mind.

Not only did that fact surprised me, it also gave me confusion as well.

After encountering the Volturi in the spring, any mention of Aro and the Volturi made Bella cringe (She might have been secretly fantasizing about Aro despite that). When we encountered Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix after defeating the Seattle Newborn Army, Bella stood close by me in nervousness. Bella even expressed fear of them checking on her morality.

However, I now I know that deep down, she was trying to bury a memory and she was probably fantasizing about Aro while I would lay with her as she would sleep.

Three weeks before her pregnancy, I heard her moaning in her sleep. Assuming she had a nightmare, I woke her up to see if she was alright. After resuming her slumber that night, she moaned again and I thought I heard her begin to say Aro's name before catching herself. At that time I thought she was incoherently mumbling in her sleep.

Not only did she cheat on me physically, but also mentally.

If I told Bella this, Bella would remind me of the time when she kissed Jacob willingly right before the battle with Victoria. Bella did cheat on me with Jacob also, but it was just a kiss with him.

With Aro, she gave him her body twice and that was ten times worse than just a kiss.

Considering those thoughts, I might as well peg myself a hypocrite as I condemned her for cheating on me with Aro but I did not condemn her for kissing Jacob.

"Are you feeling well? You looked taxed," I heard Alicia ask me, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I turned to see Alicia at the door of the Volturi's secondary library, as if she was just leaving the room.

I forced a small smile and replied ", No, just a lot is on my mind."

"A lot is on everyone's mind at the moment. We might go to war in a week or so," Alicia responded, having a slight expression of embarrassment on her face, not relating to the topic.

Changing the topic, I told her politely, "I know that Aro wanted to talk to you earlier today. Are you in trouble?"

"No. I'm not in any trouble. It is just embarrassing," Alicia replied, looking exasperated.

"You want to tell me?" I asked her politely.

"It's quite a long story," Alicia told me.

"I think I can keep up," I replied.

Alicia paused at my reply. Just like her mother when I prodded her about her moving to Forks way back twelve years ago. It baffles me that I can dazzle someone.

Like mother like daughter, but also, like father like daughter also.

"Well, at the St. Marcus Day ball two weeks ago, Felix must have saw me snogging Demetri at the balcony of the dancing hall and he spilled it to someone and dad heard about it," Alicia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is he upset about it?" I asked her, knowing full well that Aro would not disapprove of Alicia being with Demetri. After all, he did court someone who was from the lower level of the societal ladder.

That someone who was my only reason for living.

"No, he wasn't upset like I thought he would be. He actually doesn't mind," Alicia replied before continuing ", But I feel embarrassed."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed about your feelings for Demetri," I replied.

"I'm more embarrassed about the fact that my feelings for Demetri, a crush a girl my physical age would call it, are probably childish," Alicia said.

"You never seem childish to me," I told her. Alicia had the thought processes of a thirty-five year old or older. I can never read her mind, but she reads higher college level books and she never focuses on things that girls eighteen and under enjoy, like popular culture and the latest overrated fads. If I saw her a few weeks after her birth, she would have rivaled any eight year old.

"I have never been considered childish," Alicia replied. "Mum always said I was born a adult, just like my brother."

I inwardly smiled, remembering how Bella said something similar. Bella told me once that her mother told her that she was born a adult and becomes middle aged every year.

"Speaking of Demetri," Alicia told me, interrupting me from my thoughts. "I am not sure if things will go smoothly, considering what might happen later on. I love him, but… I am not usually pessimistic about certain things."

"Alicia, things are going to be okay. I'm sure you will make this out alive, as well as Demetri," I told her. I will make sure that she does not become one of the casualties. I'll never regret it if I will take a bullet for her, her mother, her father, and her brother.

I will never have my forever as I planned, but I'll make sure that Bella has hers with Aro.

Only because I want her to be happy.

But I might not be there to see it.

* * *

In the late night in Volterra, my siblings and I sat in the family sitting room, me pacing, Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Tanya, and Lucy took turns looking at the picture books that Bella must have put together, Jasper was reading alone, Alicia and Charlie were playing chess (Emmett watching them), and Irina was sitting across the room, reading alone as we waited for the last part of the meeting between of the coven leaders to end.

"They have been in the throne hall for hours. I wonder what has been keeping them," Tanya said as she watched Rosalie look through one of the picture books.

"Either wrapping up their meeting or arguing about what they should do," Lucy replied to that.

"Alicia," Alice asked her, interrupting Alicia and Charlie's chess match. "I don't see pictures of your first Christmas. Why does these pictures skip from early November 2009 to February of 2010?"

Alicia and Charlie paused for a moment before exchanging uncomfortable looks, like they wanted to avoid a certain topic.

"Um… the pictures didn't come out right," Alicia stated before resuming the chess match with her brother.

They way Alicia replied to that question made me a little suspicious and little things came together like puzzle pieces: The mysterious bite mark on Bella's neck (Which she refuses to explain), those four months that any of the Volturi refuse to talk about, and the absence of pictures ranging in those four months, plus Alicia's water color painting on the wall depicting a thunderstorm.

Something happened but no one is willing to talk about.

If it was marital problems, I should stay out of it, as couples prefer to keep it secret. But the fact that the entire Volturi are so "Mum" about the whole thing, makes it very suspicious.

My thoughts were interrupted when Demetri entered.

"The meeting between the coven leaders has finished. Master Aro and Mistress Bella wants you all in the throne hall," he told us.

Finally.

All of us dropped what we were doing and we followed Demetri.

We were all silent as we entered the Volturi throne hall, Aro, Bella, Caius, and Marcus standing in front of their thrones, the vampires that came here before we did had their eyes on them as if the Volturi Four were about to speak.

Alicia and Charlie left my side to stand by their mother and father, with Jane and her twin brother following them. I looked at Bella, seeing the candle light in the room exposing the strange bite mark on her neck.

If I find out who ever did that to her, I'll make the vampire rue the day they were born. Bella may be married to someone else, but that didn't stop me from feeling protective of her.

I saw Bella touch Aro's hand and after a moment, he told her ", I see."

Aro could never read her mind when he first met her, so it didn't make sense to me before I had the realization that Bella probably lowered her shield so he can read her mind. She must have raised it again, as I could not hear the thoughts of the Volturi leaders.

"Dear Friends," Aro told everyone in the room, as he began to speak ", Before we leave to North America tomorrow to lead the Romanian Coven away from coming to Volterra, we will make a few announcements. Our new Romanian friend has informed me that the Romanian Coven has recruited the Children of the Moon to join their rebellion."

Everyone in the room, whispered to each other, showing their reactions.

"Furthermore, to match their forces, I'll have the shape-shifters from the Olympic Peninsula over in North America to join our forces," Aro announced.

"That is suicide, Aro! If the leader of that pack refuses, we'll be dead," Lucy spoke out to Aro, looking taxed and agitated.

"Not to mention it is treason," Irina spat to him from a distance, looking betrayed.

"Hush, hush," Aro ordered, trying to gain attention over his captive audience before he coldly looked at Irina and told her ", Your personal hardships are no concern, as we will be at war."

Irina stepped back.

Aro looked at us before he gestured to Bella to speak. She stepped forward, got our attention, and announced ", If a fight is to break-out, everyone must stay with their own coven for safety, with two members of the guard and two shape shifters accompanying every group for more precaution. So far, I have assigned two of the guard to each of seven groups. I'll give you a update if the wolf pack from La Push agrees to help us."

Bella pulled out a sheet of paper from the pocket of her suit jacket and started calling of names. "Felix and Demetri, you will be with me, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alicia, Charlie, and Athenodora. Jane and Alec, you will be with the Cullens. Afton and Chelsea, you will be with…"

I drowned out Bella's voice as I looked at Alice, seeing her troubled, like she saw something that disturbed her.

_After they get done talking, I have to show this to Aro_, Alice frantically thought.

After Bella was done calling off names of which Volturi guard will be assigned with who, Bella folded the piece of parchment and inserted it in her suit pocket. She stepped back as Caius stepped forward to do his announcement.

"As Aro told you, the Children of the Moon had joined the Romanians in their rampage and I will give you fair warning: These dogs are not weak to silver as legend says they are. They are able rip a vampire apart with ease and little trouble. Getting too close to a werewolf while they are in wolf form will cause a vampire to collapse on the verge of losing consciousness. Never tackle one alone. The best time to kill a dog, is when said werewolf is in human form," Caius told us, with a look in his eyes that he was looking forward to something like this.

He probably hopes to slaughter the last living werewolves. Something he wished he has done.

After Caius was done speaking, Aro stepped forward and said to the crowd ", Any comments?"

"I would like to share something," Alice inquired.

"Yes, dear Alice? What do you like to share with us?" Aro encouraged.

As she removed herself from the crowd and came up the dais, Alice replied ", Nobody will see this but you and me. It's my vision of what will happen, as of yet, but it is not definite, as decisions may change."

Aro held out his hand and Alice slowly came forward offering her hand. The room tensed up as Aro clasped Alice's hand in his. Bella looked nervous and anxious. She probably wished that she was able to have the same ability like her husband. Alicia and Charlie came closer to their mother, having anxious glances.

No one else in the room saw Alice's vision, with the exception of Alice, Aro, and I, and I am glad at that fact, since the highlights of the vision were nightmare inducing: A youthful, angelic looking, dark haired girl, torturing Jasper with a ability similar to Jane's before he is decapitated. Alice fighting a blond woman and Vladimir before getting dismembered and decapitated herself. Eventually, in the vision, most of the Volturi guard is wiped out, that Aro, Bella, Caius, and Marcus step in. Marcus, however, just stands there, and when two of the Romanian coven advance towards him. Instead of fighting, Marcus faintly smiles and mutters ", Finally," before being torn to shreds. Caius advances on a the same blond vampire that assisted in killing Alice before he is intercepted by a werewolf and eventually torn to shreds before being lit aflame with his own torch. Aro and Bella, the last of the Volturi leaders alive, gain the upper hand until Bella's shield is somehow rendered useless. The vampire who tortured Jasper uses her ability on Bella before Bella is decapitated. Aro, in a fit of rage, from seeing his wife die in front of him, Aro lunges at the vampires responsible before Vladimir and the blond female vampire, who happens to be his new mate, Jasmine fight him. Vladimir's mate jumps on Aro's shoulders, putting her hands around his neck before Vladimir kicks him to the ground, not long before Aro's own head is decapitated from his body. Alice's vision ends as soon as Stefan lit Aro aflame, with the surviving Volturi guard closing in on him. I never saw what happened to Alicia and Charlie, but I bet it was something nightmare inducing.

My mind jerked back to reality as Aro removed Alice's hand from his, his face looking shaken, like he witnessed his own demise.

And that of his family's.

"Just to let you know, the outcome will change, due to the involving parties decisions may change," Alice told Aro. "My visions are not definite, as decisions change."

Aro, who regained his composure, replied ", Still, our cause wouldn't be lost."

It was interesting about Alice's ability. Some decisions she can't see later after she has a vision or she has a vision but her mind hasn't processed all decisions made.

Alice stepped back before returning where she was before she shared Aro her vision.

"Any more comments?" Aro asked.

Silence reigned in the room.

"Nothing?" Aro asked before turning his back.

"I will make one question though," Amun spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my friend. Ask what you like," Aro encouraged facing the crowd once more.

"If we are all in one piece after this, how many members from covens with gifted abilities, are you going to poach from?" Amun asked Aro, hostility in his voice.

That question started me. I was too immersed in my pain that I forgot all about Aro's obsession to collect vampires whose gifts he covets. He has a wife who is a shield, a son with telekinetic powers, and a daughter who is a shield and can transmit thoughts and memories just by touching them. You would think he would be done collecting after this, but whenever I would read his thoughts when Bella isn't shielding them, I could tell that he still desires for Alice's ability. Still, after eleven years, there is nothing Aro wants more than Alice's power.

Silence reigned again in the room, though Jane hissed in Aro's defense, crouching as she glared at Amun with hostility on her face. Alec grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Now, dear ones, let's not be violent," Aro told Jane. Jane scowled but didn't say anything.

"Our intent is to have allies in this fight for secrecy, not to collect," Bella told Amun in a business-like manner.

"It is not your intent, obviously," Amun told Bella, "But your husband has been around for centuries, taking members from covens with abilities he covets. He has wiped out my coven when I first initiated it."

I heard growls coming from Jane, Alec, and some members of the Volturi guard who have been bound to Aro either by Chelsea's ability or their own free will. Alicia and Charlie bared hostility on their faces, crouching in front of their parents protectively.

Not wanting to lose control of the situation, Aro announced ", This meeting has reached its end. Expect to pack your bags when we leave for the America's tomorrow."

Slowly, almost every vampire left the throne hall while the four Volturi leaders convened on the dais as Alicia and Charlie stood by their mother. As the Denali's left the throne hall, Lucy looked at Charlie before following Kate and Tanya, while Irina remained for a few seconds to glare at the four Volturi leaders. She drew a low hiss before following her sisters.

I watched Bella, Caius, and Marcus take turns expressing their thoughts to Aro before leaving the throne hall.

With Aro's obsession of collecting causing conflict with Amun and Irina's hatred towards the wolves have created a concoction of conflict within the alliance that the Volturi formed, and unfortunately, someone would keep stirring that pot of conflict.

* * *

**The "Dark haired Angelic looking girl" in Alice's vision is Leena, the Estonian member of the Romanian Coven. Her gift will be explained in chapter 7.**

**R&R.**


	6. Alicia: Head Full Of Thought

But Americans Ain't Bad Either…

**I am doing Alicia's POV in this chapter and the chapter after next chapter, I will revert back to Edward's. **

**Thank you to for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Keep them coming. I love them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie and I headed towards our rooms after the meeting in the throne hall ended. I was not surprised that someone might disagree or not like my father. He is still pretty much the most hated vampire among our species. Despite mum's influence in this coven, fear appears on everyone's faces when the Volturi are mentioned and dread comes to the minds of vampires when they think of the Volturi.

We all have our faults, but it is not good to worry about something that you are not fully aware of.

As I entered my chambers, which is right across from my brother's, I took off my leather jacket and threw it on my computer chair before sitting by my bed, threading my fingers through my raven hair out of anxiousness and apprehension.

Everyone's nerves are high, since we will be at war with the Romanians. I heard that this is their many attempts to overthrow my father, so they can get power back. They say that the Volturi are corrupt, but from what Charlie and I heard from stories told to us by dad, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus, the Romanians made no secret of their nature and worse, they enslaved humans and demanded copious sacrifices.

If the Romanians regain power, it will be death to us all and a danger to full humans. That will mean sleepless nights and manhunts that harkened to the dark ages. I always heard that if someone abused their power once, they will abuse it again.

If anyone of those Romanian vampires lay a hand on my mother, father, and brother, I will see to it that they will rue the day they were even allowed immortality. Call that impulsive, but no one hurts my family.

I shook my thoughts from my head as I got on my feet and headed to my bathroom to get ready for bed.

Probably the last night I will sleep in my own bed, due to the circumstances. I turned the knob to adjust the lighting in the lavatory before picking up my hairbrush.

The same brush that my mother, Heidi, Jane, or Athenodora would brush my hair with when I was the physical ages of a toddler to a primary school aged student. I looked at my reflection as I brushed my wavy, raven tresses.

No matter how many times mum told me I surpassed her in beauty, I felt the opposite. I have too much of my father in me when it comes to physical appearances. I was too tall, too pale, and my hair too dark.

Dark as a raven's wing.

Uncle Marcus would sometimes tell me that I slightly resemble my long- deceased Aunt, Didyme, who was my father's sister. Seeing her portrait painted in the Dark Ages, I feel plain compared to her.

She was a beauty like my mother.

After brushing my hair, I set the tooth-combed brush on the vanity beside the sink and took off the clothes I wore for the day to put on my night dress. With great effort, I took the ugg boots from my feet and threw them on the lavatory tiles.

When I reached the maturity of a 14-year old, I surprised my parents and relatives by wearing leather. Leather has personality to it, which is why I like it.

Not to mention my obsession for motorcycles.

My motorcycle was a Christmas present given to me by Felix. Mother pretended to not mind, but father was stone silent as I remembered unwrapping that monstrosity. I had no problem riding my motorcycle until that day in February when I crashed into a brick wall.

I remembered frantically calling Demetri for a lift back home. And when the limo arrived, I was surprised to see the window roll down to see mum in the passenger seat, Jane and Alec beside her. When mum told me that my father wanted to speak with me as soon as we came home, I knew I was in big trouble.

When I got back home, my motorcycle keys were taken from me, and I was grounded for a few weeks. I accepted my punishment without complaint while most girls my physical age of eighteen throw stuff at their parents and use the harsh exclamations", That is unfair! I hate you!"

Call that stereotyping but I have seen and heard some girls act like that while I am out in the mall in either Florence or Rome when I buy Christmas presents for family and friends or browsing bookstores like Barnes and Noble to buy a long volume or Compact Disk featuring my favorite Opera songs. Two years ago, Heidi and I were in the mall in Florence buying Christmas presents when I came across a conversation between a sixteen year old girl and her mom. From what I heard, the teenager maxed out her mom's credit card and her mom told her she was stripped from her free computer hours and cell phone hours as well as her bank account. I am never nosy, but what irritated and shocked me the most about that conversation was that the girl lashed out, calling her mother strong, hateful things in a crowded bookstore full of people.

How childish.

With those thoughts aside, the thought that we will go to war with the Romanians and that we might die plagued my mind again. I wonder what Alice showed father which caused him to look as if he witnessed his own death.

Mum told me that Alice's visions are never always accurate, as an individual's decisions may change till then. You think that might give me hope that we will all be in one piece after this, though I fear that half of us may be dead after this is after.

The casualties on our side may grow if the wolves do indeed agree to join us. The fact that Irina Denali still holds a grudge, just because the La Push shape-shifters saved my mother from Irina's boyfriend, angers and frustrates me. That is childish. I am baffled that she expects Charlie and me to care.

We were not conceived yet to care and other people's problems are not our business. Mom didn't even meet dad yet when she was nearly attacked by a vampire.

Irina needs to get over it and let go.

I shrugged on my white lace nightgown before I put the clothes I wore today in the laundry hamper. I put my black hair in a long braid before turning the light off in the bathroom.

I turned off the main light in my room but left the table lamp on my end table on, as I read for ten minutes before turning in for the night. I turned on the clock radio by my bed, which is tuned to the Italian arts and theatre station broadcasted from Florence. I went under the cotton sheets on my bed before picking up a ancient copy of _Les Miserables_, one of my favorite books.

In all my life so far, I read a lot of books, mainly classics and plays written in the days of my father's human and early vampire life. Though I would stray and read books written by modern authors, like J.K Rowling, Stephan King, Anne Rice, Suzanne Collins, and sometimes Stephanie Meyer.

Miss Meyer's _The Host _was the only book she was good at writing. Her _Nightlight Saga_ has too much purple prose and the last book anti-climactic. Not to mention too sappy.

As I grew, I never understood the fads that many girls get into. Middle school and High school girls are obsessed with boy bands, the latest fashion trends, and their cell phones. I have a cell phone, but I only use it for emergencies or when I call mum or dad to inform them I will come home after a night out. I never text, nor have I understood the Facebook and MySpace craze. What happened with talking to relatives face to face?

I never liked the modern secular music of today. I seem to find them distracting, though the only piece of modern music I am okay with is _Evanescence_. I find Katy Perry and Lady Gaga tasteless, as Justin Bieber and One Direction have no talent what-so-ever. While girls my physical age are listening to someone singing about getting into someone's pants, I listen to opera. Opera and classical music enhances someone's intellect, not to mention peaceful. I hate it when I hear someone blast whiny rock songs while driving. It's distracting.

My thoughts returned to the ancient volume I was reading. Among the classics, Victor Hugo is my favorite author. Not only are his books well written, but he also portrays the common man in a sympathetic tone. Among his books, _Les Miserables _is my favorite. Mum would read it to me before bedtime when I was a little girl. I was moved by Jean Valjean's determination and his kindness to Cosette, not to mention the rebels trying to speak out a oppressive government.

Maybe the Romanians see themselves as the rebels from _Les Miserables_, trying to get rid of the Volturi, the "Oppressive" government. They can sing _Do You Hear The People Sing? _All they want. They are twisted in their minds. The boys from university in _Les Miserables _never killed innocent civilians on their quest for freedom, like the Romanians are doing.

Call that a half-glass empty thought, but I would rather die a horrible death then suffer under the Romanian's reign.

Knowing it was after close to ten minutes, I put the marker where I left off and placed the book on my end table before setting the alarm on the clock radio to wake me up at 4:50 in the morning.

I got a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope I did Alicia's POV perfectly.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the support. **


	7. Interlude: The Romanians' Plans

But Americans Ain't Bad Either…

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**This chapter is in third-person and will feature the Romanians and Elenya. You got to know what the antagonists are up to. Also used for character development, as I do not want the Romanian Coven and the Romanian Coven OCs turn out as faceless characters with no developed personality. **

**I own nothing by Stephanie Meyer and ToryTigress92.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was midnight in Cluj- Napoca, Romania. The Carpathian Mountains loomed over the countryside in the dark. The quaint pockets of churches in the valley were silent as the night itself. Everyone was peacefully asleep in their houses, unaware of the activity occurring in an old looking castle sitting at the base of the mountain.

People told stories about that old castle, calling it haunted and full of supernatural activity. School children would scare each other with horror stories about vampires living in the castle on the mountain. Even going on dares to enter the "abandoned" castle, which would result in a child not coming out that palace.

Tonight, lights were glowing from the "abandoned" palace windows, indicating that it was indeed, not vacant.

The long dirt roads were void of people bar one woman, who looked to be in her early twenties. Her physical appearance greatly contrasted from her clothes, which looked like they seen better days, like she spent months aimlessly traveling. If people saw her, they would think she would look better in designer brands then old worn leathers and denim.

Her raven black hair blew in the wind as she traveled through the valley straight for the palace. Her throat was burning like someone lit it aflame. She had her last meal at Bucharest a few hours ago, but her thirst was unsatisfied.

A stomach turning stench caught her nostrils as the woman traveled closer to the castle.

_Why did they recruit these dogs anyway? _She mentally grumbled out of irritation. The stench of a newly transformed werewolf nauseated her to no end. Good thing the moon wasn't full or else she would pass out at the sight and smell of a lycanthrope's freshly drawn blood when transformed.

The noise of rattling chains grew louder as the young woman approached the gates of the ancient palace which harkened to the dark ages.

After she approached the large wooden gate, she knocked three times before getting a answer.

"Name?" a rough, male voice asked her.

"Elenya Basarab," the woman replied, still nauseous by the stink of lycanthropes.

"From where?" the voice asked her again.

"From nowhere," Elenya replied. "Vladimir and Stefan are expecting me."

The gates opened, creaking of age as they did so. Elenya cautiously traveled through the path to the castle entrance, aware of sight of chained werewolves bound to the palace walls. Even in human form, they growled at Elenya as she crossed to the palace entrance.

As if she were expected, the doors opened, and a girl as young as nine stood to greet her.

"Good evening, Elenya," the angelic-looking girl greeted her in a sweet-sounding voice, one that reminded the older looking vampire of the young-vampire girl in Volterra.

"Good evening as well, Leena," Elenya greeted the girl back.

The youthful vampire looked like any child that you would consider innocent, though she looked more beautiful than any child. Her black curls curling around her youthful face, though her eyes were the color of rubies. She was clothed in a black dress that molded to her arms and waist, though the skirt of the dress was loose around her white-tights covered legs, her feet covered with leather patent shoes.

"I see Vladimir and Stefan are expecting you," Leena told Elenya as she started leading her through the foyer.

Elenya nervously looked at the portraits that lined the walls as Leena led her up the stairs. The bloodcurdling screams of humans made the atmosphere of the ancient castle a creepier affect. Elenya knew that some of the Romanians must be having their meal.

_They are too confident that they will win this_, Elenya thought to herself as made it to the foot of the staircase, nervously following Leena, who kept looking back, her eyes said to bring a true sense of pain then Jane of the Volturi.

Leena led Elenya to a ancient set of double doors and the doors creaked as she opened them, Elenya cautiously following her.

The room Elenya was led to was an monstrosity in size. Marble floors covered in ancient rugs, living chairs harkening to the 19th century surrounded a large fireplace, which provided most of the light in the room, as the candles in the room provided dim lighting. The stone walls were covered in tapestries and portraits.

All red eyes locked on Elenya as she entered. One of the chairs by the fireplace was occupied by a man who looked like he was near thirty, the top of his head covered with blond hair it was almost white and a tuft of hair reached his eyebrows. The woman standing close to the chair looked as if she was carved and chiseled to that of a statue of a Greek and roman goddess. Her wavy hair, as if spun from gold, reached her back and surrounded her inhumanly beautiful face.

Just seeing the blond female immortal sent a sense of fear to Elenya.

The chair across from the male Romanian vampire, sat another vampire his dark hair contrasting his pale face.

The three vampires near the fireplace smirked as they saw Leena enter the room with their expected guest.

"The Romanian Nomad is here, Master," Leena told the male blond vampire.

The vampire addressed to smirked in response as he looked at Elenya who was following Leena.

"Impressive, Leena," the vampire told her as she went to the corner of the room.

"So your new cohorts are calling you and Stefan 'Master' now?" Elenya asked, eyes narrowing.

"Merely preparing for our victory," the dark haired male vampire replied. "Once we defeat the Italian scum, everything will be back to where it was before they destroyed our castles." He turned to the blond vampire and asked ", Isn't it right, Vladimir?"

"Of course, Stefan," Vladimir replied, putting the tips of his fingers together as the blond female vampire caressed his shoulder. "Right now, we are merely disposing vampires who might pose a threat to us when we take our power back."

"The Volturi think you are killing vampires for no reason," Elenya told them.

"Let them think that. They will be fooled. With the Children of the Moon on our side, they'll have no chance," Stefan said, smirking.

"Think again. The Volturi are recruiting the shape-shifters which turn to the wolf on their side," Elenya said, purposely leaving out the part that the Volturi had numerous vampires on their side. The last thing that the Volturi would need is more vampires on the Romanians side then their own.

"So, we'll easily get them. How stupid of Aro to place his trust in you," Vladimir retorted before the blond immortal at his side spoke up.

"His new mate is naïve too. Bella would be too preoccupied with her mutants' lives than that of her husband's," the blond female vampire told him.

"Couldn't be any more right, Jasmine. Taking her out first will make defeating the Italian scum easy. Luckily Enobaria's Ability Manipulation will make it simple to take Aro's young mate out," Vladimir said, smirking at a dark blond vampire who stood at the corner of the room next to Leena, who looked no older then sixteen.

Enobaria returned the smirk, looking so smug.

Taking no more of this, Elenya lashed out. "You know what your weaknesses are? Arrogance and underestimating family ties. You feel so confident that you will overthrow the Volturi when they have two offensive powers at their side. You'll feel nothing even before Enobaria uses her talent and Jane would use your ability on one of you before Alec cuts off your senses. Underestimating a mother is a stupid choice to make. Bella might take you out before you and your vampires lay a hand on her children. Speaking ouf your new members, some of them of still adolescents. Leena is physically nine, an Immortal Child in the books of the Volturi. You turned Enobaria before she could even finish Freshman Year," Elenya told them, furious of their arrogance.

Humiliated, Vladimir gestured Leena forward, who came before Elenya, smiling like a angelic child. A few seconds, Elenya felt as if knives were piercing her all over and her muscles tightening. She arched in pain before falling to the ground, gasping for breath. If she were human, she would be dead in a few minutes before her heart bursts.

Smirking, Vladimir raised his hand and Leena blinked, ending the torture.

"You have a great mind, Elenya, yet there are risks attached," Vladimir haughtily stated as Elenya stood on her feet, scowling at them, as he continued ", But you are too much of a asset to get rid of."

"What else are the Italian scum up to?" Stefan asked Elenya.

She paused before giving the reply ", They are heading for North America tomorrow. The Cullens will be with them."

"So Aro has just the Olympic Coven to back him up?" Vladimir asked before the room erupted in laughter. "This will be easy then we thought. Viviana, Stefani."

Two female vampires, both dark haired immediately came to Vladimir's side, though one of them was smaller than the other.

"Tell our scouts about our change of plans. We'll be heading straight to the Olympic Peninsula in a few days. Tell them to meet us there," Vladimir ordered.

The two immortals bowed before flitting from the room.

Turning to Elenya, Stefan told her ", Surely you have other things to do."

Knowing that they were trying to throw her out, she darted out of the room, with Leena's angelic gaze staring at her back.

She slipped about the Cullens joining the Volturi's side, but it was better than telling Vladimir and Stefan that a multitude of vampires joined the Volturi.

* * *

**Basically, Leena is Jane's evil (or eviler) Romanian Counterpart. Just like Jane, Leena can inflict pain, but unlike Jane's ability, it would be true pain, not illusionary. And Enobaria's Ability Manipulation can work past mental shields, even Bella's.**

**R & R.**


	8. Edward: Taking The Flight Back Home

But Americans Ain't Bad Either…

**This chapter was a tricky one to write.**

**As for character deaths, this is my rendition of **_**But Americans' Ain't Bad Either**_**. I know who I am going to kill off when the Volturi and Romanians fight. Some Volturi will die too but not all of them (to spare you a heart attack, as I will **_**not **_**kill off Aro, Bella, and their children). It can't be a fight if both sides don't have losses. **

**Back to Edward's POV**

* * *

"Feels a bit strange packing after having our bags unpacked for two weeks," Alice quipped as she and Jasper packed their bags so we can leave for North America.

"Got too comfortable?" I asked as I packed my bags. "Last time I heard, you wouldn't step inside this citadel because Aro wanted you to join."

Aro still wants Alice though. The Volturi might have changed, but that hasn't. It is like Aro isn't satisfied after he gains three gifted members. He is a collector after all.

"Yes, I said that before we stepped foot in here two weeks ago, but one visit wouldn't hurt," Alice told me, as she unzipped another luggage case.

"You feel comfortable because Bella is in the Volturi," I stated.

"It is nice to see her after eleven years. We'll miss her after this is all done," Alice replied.

"Of course, we would," Esme said, with a smile. "I'm sure we can invite Aro, Bella, and their children for Christmas later this year in our place in Canada."

So Carlisle and Esme are going to count the Volturi as their extended family now? I love Bella and no matter how I want to keep that promise I made to her on the night of the St. Marcus Day Ball, the idea of the Volturi (Mainly Aro, Bella, Alicia, and Charlie) being my family's extended family will be awkward. Might as well, barricade myself in my room listening to Debussy's Claire De Lune to avoid them when they come.

Besides, I'm not confident that everyone in my family will survive the coming bloodshed. Half of us might be dead by Christmas.

_Still broody_, I heard Rosalie mentally grumble.

_He needs to take a chill pill. There are other hot chicks out there_, Emmett mentally snorted.

"I'm trying to get over her," I told them, hearing their thoughts.

"You are, but not with good effort," Jasper stated.

Obviously.

Without thinking, I muttered ", If both of them were dead, I would get over it a lot faster."

I heard a silence in the room before Esme said ", Edward! That is a horrible thing to say!"

"You want the Romanians to kill them both? What about Alicia and Charlie? They'd be without parents," Alice said defensively.

Backing down, I replied defensively, "I didn't mean any of what I just said."

"Meaning it or not, that was still a horrible thing to say," Esme sternly told me, before returning to her packing.

I felt stupid. I didn't mean any of it. Maybe if I were dead, I would stop making stupid decisions.

Leaving Bella in the forest a day after her 18th birthday was one of them.

Trying to change the subject, I asked ", Do you have any idea who we will travel with?"

_Oh dear. Awkwardness is going to ensue_, Alice mentally thought.

_They say it's bad enough if a ex gets invited to his girlfriend's wedding. It might be worse sitting in the same room for someone if sitting with their ex and their ex's spouse_, Emmett mentally grumbled.

"We are going to travel with Aro and Bella?" I asked, feeling startled.

"It was nice of Bella to invite us to ride on the private jet she shares with Aro and their children," Esme stated.

"Well, I kind have begged," Alice sniffed, looking not-so-remorseful about it. So Alice begged Bella to invite our family to travel with her, Aro, and the children to the Olympic Peninsula? Like eleven years before, Alice never changed her perky attitude when around Bella.

On the day when we arrived in Volterra two weeks ago, Alice combed through Bella's side of the massive walk-in wardrobe that Bella shared with Aro and gave Bella tips on how to improve her wardrobe as Bella groaned and suffered through it.

Even though Bella is no longer the type of girl who wears jeans, sneakers, and sweatshirts, she still finds retailing a ordeal.

"Thanks, Alice. Now my flight back to America will be more awkward," I grumbled.

I don't know how I was going to last through the flight sitting in the same room with Bella and Aro. Keeping my distance will ensure that Aro's head would still stay on his shoulders and whenever I was in the same room with the two of them, I have to resist the urge to tear his head clean off his shoulders and Aro knew that perfectly well.

On the day we arrived, I made the mistake of joining my family in the Volturi's family sitting room and Bella was sitting on Aro's lap, feeling content and enjoying herself. Seeing my pained expression, Aro smirked at me.

He basically was saying, _I won, Edward. Too bad you didn't get the rewards the winning offered_.

I still can't stomach their displays of affection, no matter how hard I am trying to keep the promise I made to Bella on the night of the St. Marcus Day ball. They probably were much worse ten years ago, considering it takes two vampires a couple decades to sate their lust for each other.

I often try to imagine life if Bella never became pregnant eleven years ago. We would have gotten married, her father leading her to the altar, as she wore a dress that harkened to my era though slightly modern. I would have noticed something was off if we arrived on Isle Esme. While making love to her, I would have felt that she wasn't a virgin and that she wouldn't feel satisfied in our lovemaking, like someone was better than I was. And Bella would not look surprised at the acquired bruises. Even after the honeymoon, Bella would still have her trysts with Aro. Those fantasies of what would have been ended disastrous. One of them ended with Jacob taking pictures of Aro and Bella flirting in the Olive Garden following them making love in the Ferrari that I planned to give her after our marriage.

If Bella stayed with us during her pregnancy, she would have died half-way through the pregnancy, considering that we did not know the unborn baby needs blood and due to my pessimism about the pregnancy. Bella shared a picture of when she was pregnant to Alice and Alice's eyes flared with shock as she gasped, so I saw what shocked Alice.

In the photograph, Bella was lying on the bed, wearing a white night shift with floral patterns, looking emaciated, tired, and her eyes had that look of hunger. Another picture taken in the same day, showed Bella asleep, curled up, looking so frail. Seeing Bella gaunt and malnourished in that picture taken eleven years ago while she was still human gave me the urge to rip Aro apart.

I don't deny the joy a half-human, half-vampire child brings to his or her parents after birth, but the consequences of the pregnancy are severe, if the unborn baby's needs are not met and the father not having a plan to ensure that the mother lives. I heard from Demetri that Bella almost died from giving birth to her twins. She almost lost consciousness and her heart almost stopped until Aro bit her, starting the transformation process and jumpstarting her heart.

"You will manage. You made Bella a promise and you planned to keep it," Carlisle told me, interrupting my thoughts.

I do plan to let her go, but it is going to be hard.

It might take three decades for me to let her go and to accept what has happened, if I do not sacrifice during the fight to ensure Bella's life.

* * *

Luckily, I was spared the awkwardness of being in the same limo with Bella and her family when Carlisle asked Aro if my family can follow them in our rental car, so it can be bought back to the airport. Most of the Volturi's witnesses are traveling by commercial flight (Amun would rather travel among humans then with the Volturi, as he doesn't trust them.) and are going to meet us in Seattle while my family and the Denali's (Though Garrett, turned during the Revolutionary War in what was once the Thirteen Colonies, is traveling with them) are traveling in two of the private jets.

So the former colleague and an old friend of Aro's are getting the VIP treatment. How unsurprising.

The ride to the private airstrip located close by the airport in Florence took about an hour. The ride was silent though I heard the thoughts of my family. To distract myself from the pain that was gnawing at my dead heart, I thought of classic literature, piano compositions, and the dread of returning to the life of a high school student.

Since 2012, my siblings and I made a pact to not attend three to four years in high school for two decades. Carlisle and Esme were okay with our decision and Carlisle is taking a break from medicine for two decades as well. What a relief to take a break from high school. Over the years spanning decades and almost a century, it started to get old and tiring. As a result of repeating school over and over, we get straight A's and are constantly on the honor roll. I have seen things and been through historical events that teachers have only read about. I could teach them instead of them teaching me. I sometimes try hard to fail an essay or test when I am so bored getting slapped with a A or A+, but in the end, I make sure that my assignments are perfect. Aro knows a chunk load more than I do, since he was born around 1300 BC. I'm sure he bores Bella and his children to tears while talking about his days in Ancient Greece.

When my family lived in Forks, Washington since 2005, me and my siblings loved the snow days and the rare sunny weather, as it would be a excuse for us not to attend school. During snow days, we would hunt first and Alice would spend the rest of the day with Rosalie at a mall in Seattle.

After Bella's funeral (She was alive actually in Volterra unbeknownst to me and my family until two weeks ago), I played my piano more then I normally would, mainly playing Bella's Lullaby.

My pain came back again as I thought of that composition. I had written it as soon as I met Bella. When I first laid my eyes on Bella, I thought that the human teenage girl I met was my soul mate. Everything about Bella attracted me to her, mainly her lack of judgment towards my family about us being vampires.

However, she wanted to be a vampire as much as I resented being one. Bella didn't want to get any older then eighteen before I left her. She still thought that after she saved me in Italy.

Where Aro took her innocence without me even knowing it.

While Bella was afraid of being older than me, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded aging past nineteen when it came to Aro, as he is was turned at thirty-five, while Bella was turned at eighteen.

I'm sure Bella's father would not have reacted positively to the seventeen year age difference. He would say that Aro is "Old enough to be her father."

Though Aro would have to been seventeen if he fathered her.

Another thing that bothered me about Bella's relationship with Aro is that both of them are different as night and day. Aro is arrogant, manipulative, ambitious, and greedy, Bella is compassionate and loving and not as arrogant as her husband. Though I noticed that the couples in my family are opposites too.

Alice is happy-go-lucky, while Jasper is serious. Rosalie is serious, Emmett is fun-loving. Esme and Carlisle, they are compactible.

I heaved a sigh as the rented car followed the three blacked-out limos to the Volturi's private airstrip.

The gate with the sign that said _Private Property-No Tresspassing_ slamming behind the rental car.

* * *

"The place is in your disposal during the flight. Make yourselves at home," Bella told my family as we entered the private plane she shared with Aro and her family.

Alec and his sister left Bella's side after she tossed her black, fur lined cloak, as Jane and Alec took their places in the room.

"This is the sitting room, there are three master bedrooms and bathrooms, entertainment den, three bathrooms, and three bedrooms," Alicia told us. "There is kitchen, but only because the person who designed this plane added it in here."

Emmett snorted, a reaction I shared, knowing how stupid it was.

"Of course the accommodations are satisfying. Just try to keep the volume down if you play that boom tube in the entertainment center of the secondary sitting room," Aro said to us, looking at me and my siblings especially.

"Decrepit," Bella muttered under her breath, looking amused.

Aro just smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

It was like they were enjoying a private joke that I didn't know about.

Demetri entered the plane, looking serious and worried about something as he crossed over to Aro and Bella.

"Master," Demetri told Aro before whispering in his ear, so low that I couldn't hear.

Aro's head jerked back, as if surprised by the news that Demetri told him.

"How, interesting," Aro murmured before turning to us and saying ", Will you excuse us, my dear Cullens, Charlie, Ali. My wife and I are going to talk."

Whatever it was, it must be unsettling and relating to the Romanian problem.

* * *

"I don't see how this is a entertainment room if the television is hidden from view," Emmett said as he removed the panel hiding the flat screen.

"Father calls it an insult to an intellectual. He says television kills brain cells," Charlie replied.

"The only time he allows us to watch television is if we watch the Discovery channel, History Channel, Arts & Entertainment, Biography, and the Science channel, as well as documentaries," Alicia said after her brother. "When we were young, we were never allowed to watch television, though some of the guard would secretly show us television when he wasn't looking."

"What's the fun of watching documentaries?" Emmett asked them.

"The difference between watching a documentary and a soap opera, is that while you are watching a documentary, you are learning something, and with soap operas, you just sit there are stare at a screen," Alicia answered.

She had a good point.

"Well, what should we do?" Alice asked. "We have lots of hours to kill."

"We have board games, chess, dominoes, and books to read," Alicia answered looking around the room.

"What movies are in that cabinet?" Emmett asked, gesturing to the cabinet under the flatscreen.

"_Harry Potter _films, all four of _The Hunger Games _movies, classics, documentaries. Some Christmas films and classics, though unfortunately, _Elf _is in the collection of holiday movies," Alicia replied, as if the last half of the last sentence taxed her.

"You have _Elf_?" Alice asked, causing Alicia to jump.

"Yes," Alicia replied.

"Okay. We'll watch _Elf_," Alice announced.

Silence reigned in the room as Alicia and her brother gave each other puzzled and confused glances before they looked at Alice.

"Saint Marcus Day was two weeks ago. It is only almost April. Christmas is bloody nine months away," Charlie replied, taxed.

"We'll have fun," Alice chirped.

"Everybody watches Christmas movies all year round," Emmett quipped.

"Still. It is out of season," Alicia replied. "Uncle Caius thinks the whole Christmas in July thing is just a way for companies to make more money."

"Well we can't hunt. We are 2'000 feet in the air," Alice said.

"You can watch any movie you want, but spare us that Christmas one. I saw five minutes of it when in Christmas of 2011 and it drove me nuts," Alicia said.

"What classics do you have?" Rosalie asked Alicia.

"We have _Les Miserables,_ both versions, the 1978 one and the 2012 adaption of the musical as well as the 25th anniversary concert. Movies based on the works by Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters, Charles Dickens, Victor Hugo, and Alexandre Dumas," Alicia replied.

"I would rather watch _Les Miserables _then _Elf_," I replied. "Preferably, the 1978 version, as the musical drove me crazy, including the 2012 movie adaption."

Of course, _Les Miserables _might send those feelings we might have when we fight the Romanians.

"Very well. As dad says, we have to keep the volume down," Alicia replied.

Knowing me and my siblings, we have seen the 1978 movie adaption of _Les Miserables _so many times that we might treat the movie as background noise.

Which Alicia and her brother seem to do when the television is on when they are the only people in the room.

I drifted towards the bookshelf as Alicia wandered to the display cupboard by the flat screen.

* * *

**The chapter was a hard one to write. I hope it wasn't a filler. **

**Next chapter: Charlie's (Aro and Bella's son) point of view. *Sighs dramatically* this is going to be a challenge. **


	9. Charlie: Mind Full of Thought

But American's Ain't Bad Either…

**Tory described to me that Aro and Bella's son was quieter than his sister, broody, but just as intelligent and devoted to his family. I hope I do not exaggerate it. **

**Let's hope I nail this.**

**Read on and enjoy.**

* * *

As my sister looked through the cabinet to find the 1978 film adaption of Victor Hugo's _Les Miserables_, I mentally retrieved a certain title I wanted to read from the bookshelf that stood across from the room, making sure it didn't hit Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen as they took a domino board from the cabinet filled with dominoes, chess sets, board games, and such.

My ability is rare, as only five full vampires have telekinetic powers. I am often careful with my ability, as I don't want to accidently hit anybody. When I was the physical maturity of a toddler, I could only move objects with my mind until father taught me how to mature my "gift", as he calls it, to the point where I can now move both objects and people with my mind. I would not mind knocking an individual over with something if said individual wanted to hurt either my mother, father, or sister.

I eased myself with distraction as the movie stated, as I started to read _The Illiad _by the Ancient Greek playwright Homer. Being in the Volturi has lots of benefits. Even as toddlers, we were exposed to adult level writings and plays dating way back during the days of Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece. Instead of reading us children's books before bedtime, either mum, Jane, or Heidi would read us books by Victor Hugo and Alexandre Dumas and plays by Shakespeare, Plato, and Homer. Father, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus would regale their days in their human youth dating to their earliest vampire days during Ancient Greece.

I never had interest in books after mum left us for four months.

I try not to brood over that time of my life, as I know that I have an eternity ahead of me, but unfortunately, the memory of her absence will be forever engrained in the facets of my mind.

Before mum left, I was what you considered, a typical boy. I loved excitement and I looked up to Felix and Alec, whom mum always went after if I picked up a cuss word or swear word. I never cared for books and I enjoyed seeing the members of the guard do their brawls, especially Felix and Alec.

My life changed the day that mum left father. Before she left, Alicia and I sensed something was amiss between them, as mum refused to talk to him. It was after our former secretary, Gianna, was killed to sustain the Volturi. Mum grew close to her when she was pregnant for Alicia and I. We never knew that there was another part our parent's rift until mum came to our room and told us that she will be going away but that she will be coming back. Alicia and I didn't want her to go, and I could tell that mother didn't want to leave us, as her eyes pricked with tears that would never fall and she hugged my sister and me like she didn't want to let go.

After she left, dad left to bring her back. He came back empty handed and the guard became relentless in bringing mum back home to Volterra.

It was like I grew up overnight. I soon saw comfort in something I deemed boring: Reading books and plays. I surprised Uncle Caius when I asked to borrow his copy of Blake's works. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at my offer and reminded me of my disregard to "anything that enhances the mind", but lended me his copy anyway. I still remember the shock on his face when I bought the book back in the condition it was when I borrowed it.

When February of 2010 rolled in, I almost lost hope that mum would come back, until that day in February when mum came back from her four month absence, a changed woman, though she retained most of her personality. Alicia ran into her arms, immediately. I wanted to resent her for leaving us, but I couldn't when she extended her arm and said the words, "Forgive me, Charlie. I should have never left."

I knew that she meant it and I barreled into her arms, happy to see her again. After mum was welcomed back by my relatives and the guard, she and dad left the throne hall to their chambers.

Alicia and I never saw them until after three days. When mum read to us in the morning after she was absent with father, Alicia and I noticed a bite mark on her neck. When Alicia pointed it out to her, mum just smiled and asked her ", Do you want me to read _Les Miserables _or _The Prince and the Pauper_". I never knew how mum got bitten until Alicia and I were physically twelve, when mum and dad sat down with us to explain her bite mark.

Father was so overcome with fury and hurt about mum's absence, that he bit her a few minutes after she returned from her four month absence as he embraced her. Alicia and I were told not to tell anyone about mum's bite mark and that mum left for four months because she and dad were having problems. The guard was sworn to secrecy too.

Even Jane, who still dislikes mum somewhat, is serious about keeping it secret.

Since it is considered a private family manner, I could see why it should be kept a secret. Yet, there are other couples who are more open about their past problems with others.

Maybe it is a chapter in our lives that mum and dad want to avoid thinking about and I cannot blame them. To us, it would be as if someone peeked into a journal without our permission.

When someone is depressed, they overspend, under eat or overeat. Not father. During his depression, he would sit for hours and not do anything or read for hours on end. The only thing that made him happy was when he was with me and my sister.

Father was always fascinated by the psychology of me and my sister and every few years, we take I.Q and mental tests. One of the questions was "What do you fear the most?" I answered _Losing my mum again to either death or her leaving_. While I fear losing my mum again, I am afraid of losing both parents. Since we'll be off at war, that fear became a self-made promise to protect both my mother and father and sister.

One touch on my family and they'll regret it.

I cautiously glanced sideways at Edward Cullen, who was sitting in the corner, _The Odyssey_, making sure he didn't hear that part of my mind. From what I learned from mum, he can read minds, but unlike father, he only reads what's passing through at the moment and he doesn't need physical contact.

On the subject of the Cullens, when we started having problems with the Romanians and needed help, father called them and told them to come to Italy without telling them why he sent for them, mainly because father does not know what to do with modern technology. Before he called them, mum panicked and she and father had an argument about it until he explained that they needed all the bodies we can have to throw at the problem. Seeing that she lost, mum sat down with Alicia and me and talked about a boy named Edward Cullen.

She saw it too late and while she talked about him, from what I gathered, I thought that he saw in mum what _he _saw. Mum even confided in us that with Edward, it was like she was walking around egg shells to make sure he didn't get angry, and there were times where she wanted to call it off.

For a vampire to say he'll let her pick someone else if she wanted to, he is sure a hypocrite for turning around and saying ", No, Bella. What you chose was wrong for you."

He has some growing up to do and his head is still in his arse as I know. I'm surprised Alicia doesn't feel awkward around him. It feels awkward for me to be in the same room with him, considering that he was mum's first boyfriend and that mum cheated on him with father.

Sounds bitter and callous, but he wouldn't left her alone in a forest without making sure that she got home safely when he left her, if he really loved her, like he still claims. If he never left her, he would not be having this problem.

Then again, Alicia and I wouldn't be on this Earth if the latter happened.

And speaking of leaving my mother in the forest, some brute would have came by and raped her, as you never know who roams the woods at night.

He told mum he would move on and let her go. Part of me gives him best luck to find him someone while the other half is wary. Mum loved him once and part of her still does. My fear is that Edward might again reactivate those feelings that mum had for him, causing her to leave father, Alicia, and I like she did almost eleven years ago. I expressed my concerns about it to Alicia the night before the Denali's showed up.

She rolled her eyes and called me 'broody' and 'stuffy old plank' but she agreed to help make sure that Edward will not become a roadblock in mum and dad's relationship. Not by killing him, though.

"You got to be kidding me," I heard Jasper mutter frustrated as he played chess with Alice.

Besides reading, I like to practice chess at times. I played chess with father, his "brothers" (as he calls them), mum, and Alicia. Even though I move the chess pieces mentally, I have not won a chess match against my father, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus. Alicia and I have equal amount of wins against the other, and I almost always beat mum at chess.

I challenged Lucy Denali to a game of chess yesterday. I beat her three rounds straight. After the third and final round she muttered how it was not fair how I can move the chess pieces mentally and she can't.

What interests me about Lucy is that she is not easily intimidated by my parents when they look at her. Seems very forthright and fiery, like her red hair. Alicia started teasing me about me having a crush on her. Believe me, Lucy was not my first crush.

When I reached my physical age of eleven, I started to harbor a crush on Jane. Both my parents found it amusing, but they said ", When you grow up to be physically older than her, you'll grow out of it." Turns out they were right. By the time I reach the physical maturity of sixteen, I knew it wasn't going to work.

My train of thought was distracted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Alicia encouraged.

A few seconds later, Demetri opened the door.

"Just to let you know that we will be stopping at London for a refuel," Demetri formally announced.

"How long will it be?" Alice asked him.

Usually, it's five minutes, but Masters Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and Mistress Bella has some business to attend to in London, so it will be twenty minutes," Demetri answered formally.

Whenever I hear the term "business to attend to", it means that a vampire is in trouble of getting on the wrong stick of the Volturi.

"Alicia, Charlie is there anything you need when we land?" Demetri asked us.

"No, I'm good," Alicia answered politely.

"Charlie, do you want anything?" Demetri asked.

"Nothing. I'm good for now," I replied.

"Okay. I also want to let you know that Master Aro and Mistress Isabella wish that their two children stay on the plane during the refuel," Demetri replied.

Something must be up to cause mum and dad to make sure that Alicia and I were out of the way.

"Is something wrong?" Alicia asked, concerned.

"It's just a precaution," Demetri ensured her. "No need to worry."

Since Demetri is a tracker, he probably "senses" a certain presence in London. Most likely related to the Romanians. Or else mum and dad wouldn't want to keep us in here in the first place.

Though Alicia and I are allowed to participate in the battle when it happens.

"Very well," Alicia replied.

Demetri smiled at us before leaving the room and Alicia looked at him as he left. My sister had a crush on him when we were both physically twelve. Alicia denied it to mum and father when they asked her if she has feelings for Demetri.

She can't now as Felix caught them snogging at the loggia in the ballroom balcony during the St. Marcus Day ball two weeks ago and spilled it to father a few days later.

Alicia isn't childish, though she fears that she is harboring a childish crush on him.

The movie that was playing had forty-eight minutes left. I didn't care. Television serves best as background noise, except when a documentary is playing.

I distracted myself once more with the book I was reading, as I tried to distract my mind from troubling thoughts.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**R & R please?**


End file.
